Rahzar
Rahzar (ラザっる Razarru) is an Etherious and a member of Occultus who was created around 400 years ago from the Books of Zeref. He is a member of the Thirteen Demon Lords of Occultus. He is 6'8 ft tall, weighs 40 kg, has black hair, his left eye is red while his right is purple, and uses Twilight Curse, along wiith Gravity Magic, Curse Fire, and other magics. He fought during the Dragon Civil War with many victories. Personality: Rahzar is often portrayed as the strong silent type, mostly seen staying quiet and never interacting with others, except his demon brethren. However, he is in fact a cold, cunning, sadistic and malicious individual who enjoys toying with his enemies, especially torturing them mentally and psychologically, which he has done mostly to humans. Rahzar also has little tolerance to those who offend him. Regardless of this, Rahzar is very loyal to that of his fellow Etherious brethren, including his leader Absalom, having a large amount of respect for him as well. Unlike his bretheren with in the Dark Guild, Tartarus, Rahzar has no intention of reuniting with his creator, despite being grateful of having been created by him. Being a demon, Rahzar has no respect for humans, except certain mages who have managed to confront him on even ground. Curse, Magic & Abilities: Twilight Curse (夕暮れジュホ Yūgure no Jūhō) is a curse that allows Rahzar to manipulate and create darkness in a specific area. Rahzar emits carbon and anti-magical particles from his body when this curse is in use. Rahzar was given this curse by Zeref and he is a master of this curse, since he knows how to utilize it. * Twilight Dawn '''(夕暮れの夜明け ''Yūgure no Yoake): '''This spell creates a large spherical field in which Rahzar emits only carbon from his body to suffocate his opponent. Rahzar can use the darkness in any way to defeat his opponent, either offensively or defensively. * '''Twilight Dusk '(夕暮れ夕暮れ Yūgure Yūgure): '''This spell has the same properties as '''Twilight Dawn but the difference is that Rahzar emits anti-magical particles (magical barrier particles) from his body which is harmful and deadly to people, especially mages. * Dark Slicer '(暗いスライサー ''Kurai Suraisā): This spell allows the user to create darkness and use as slicing waves. This is almost like Juvia's Water Slicer but it's the Twilight Curse version. This spell causes heavy damage because it can cause corruption to fall upon opponents (if they are good). * 'Dusk til' Dawn '(夜明けまで夕暮れ Yoakemade Yūgure): Rahzar's most powerful curse spell. This allows him to beckon all the darkness in the world and he uses the darkness to eradicate all good in an opponent. He can even use it to kill his opponent. But it has it's defects. Rahzar must stay in a far place, or else, the spell will affect him and he will die. He can also use it when he wants to kill himself. * '''Dark Orb (ダークオーブ Dākuōbu): '''With a snap of his fingers, Rahzar can trap anyone he wants in an orb of darkness. After a minute has passed by, the orb produces anti-magical particles to kill the victim and the orb then explodes, incinerating the victim. '''Enhanced Strength: Rahzar is seen to possess a remarkable amount of physical strength, being capable of shattering a boulder in one punch, or send an unknown human mage several meters back with a single kick. Enhanced Speed: Rahzar in incredibly agile, being able to move several distances in the blink of an eye and large incoming debris, or large magic attacks, which in turn also demonstrates his quick reflexes. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Rahzar is shown to have incredible skill in unarmed combat, capable of repelling several blows from even the most skilled combatants, with no effort at all, no matter where they come from. Enhanced Endurance: Rahzar is seen to have a high amount of endurance, being able to last long enough in a fight without showing any form of fatigue, and such endurance has proven to be useful in his fights with powerful human mages. Enhanced Durability: Rahzar is unnaturally durable this is as a result of his curse. His curse enables him to create vibrations. This does however create a sort of feedback. The stronger the initial vibration, the stronger the feedback. The feedback can cause quite a bit of damage to Rahzar, however, though the long time use of the Twilight Curse, Rahzar's body has adapted in order to cope with the strain making his bones and muscles even stronger. This durability has allowed him to endure situations like being caught in an explosion when in the dark and being unable to see in the dark. Etherious Form: Like all Etherious, Rahzar has a second form called the Etherious Form, something that he compares to a human's Second Origin. In this form Rahzar goes under a great change, appearing more demonic too. He looks more like a vampire with pointy horns and dark wings like that of a bat. * Wings: In his Etherious form, Rahzar gains access to a pair of bat wings on his back. With these, Rahzar is capable of flight. The wings also increase his speed and Rahzar has shown that he can use new Twilight Curse spells in conjunction with his wings. * Mecha Robot Arm: '''Rahzar, in his Etherious form, has a robotic arm that allows him to stretch his arms to any distance and he can use them for long-ranged, mid-ranged, and short-ranged attacks against his opponent. * '''Arm Blades: '''In his Etherious form, he has steel blades in his gauntlets (left and right). On his right arm, the gauntlet releases a blade that goes forward from his gauntlet, while on his left robotic arm, his gauntlet releases an arm blade that goes from his gauntlet to his elbow. * '''Chains: '''Rahzar's gauntlets can also bring out chains which he uses to trap his opponents in order for him to win his battle. * '''Enhanced Curse Power: '''Since his Etherious form enhances his powers, he is able to create and use more powerful spells to defeat his enemies. '''Trivia: Rahzar was named after the character in the 2012 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Category:Primarch11